dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Room 111
Room 111Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" is a location in Prescott Dormitory's Boys' Dormitory. History Room 111 is Nathan Prescott's room, located across from Room 109, Warren Graham's room. When searching for evidence from Nathan about Kate's whereabouts after the October 4 Vortex Club party, Max breaks into this room using a fire extinguisher. Max comes across several disturbing items in the room, including a picture of dead birds, a photo Nathan took of Chloe when he drugged her, and an email from Sean Prescott implying that he knows about the upcoming Storm of October 11, 2013"This shithole town is going to get an enema along with a fresh brand.". Other potentially disturbing items in the room include items from one of the shrines to Kate (if she died), one of Max's photos (if Max reported Nathan's gun), and a photo of an injured Pompidou (if Max threw a bone in the road). After Max finds nothing substantive on Nathan's laptop, she notices skid marks next to Nathan's couch. Looking behind it, she finds and takes Nathan's burner phone, which he used for drug deals and communication with someone mentoring him. After Max takes the phone, she gives it to Chloe, and shortly afterwards a fight ensues between Nathan and Warren. Trivia :PENDING Gallery Screenshots "Dark Room" NathanProjector.jpg|The projector in Nathan's room Projector1.jpg|The first image projected in Nathan's room Projector2.jpg|The second image projected in Nathan's room Projector3.jpg|The third image projected in Nathan's room NathanTriptych.jpg|The triptych in Nathan's room NewRomantics.jpg|A poster in Nathan's room WhaleSongs.jpg|Nathan's music player with whale songs in his room NathanBondage.jpg|A bondage poster in Nathan's room NathanCamera.jpg|A camera in Nathan's room NathanPills.jpg|Pills and alcohol in Nathan's room BrokenLamp.jpg|The lamp Chloe broke in Nathan's room ChloeAssholeNote.jpg|Chloe's blackmail note to Nathan ChloeAssholeNote-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version ChloeNathanPhoto.jpg|The photo Nathan took of Chloe when he drugged her GunManual.jpg|The manual for Nathan's gun GunManual-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version SeanNathanPhoto.jpg|A photo of Nathan and Sean Prescott NathanDiploma.jpg|A "best son" diploma Sean Prescott gave to Nathan NathanDiploma-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version RageOn.jpg|An anger management book by Dr. Bill in Nathan's room RageOn-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-VicParty.jpg|An email Nathan sent to Victoria about the End of the World Party NathanEmail-VicParty-Readable Text.jpg|Readable text version KateVideo.jpg|Nathan's web browser, open to the video of Kate at the October 4 Vortex Club party KateVideo-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Sean.jpg|An email from Sean Prescott to Nathan NathanEmail-Sean-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Kristine.jpg|An email from Kristine Prescott to Nathan NathanEmail-Kristine-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version Dexomine.jpg|Nathan's web browser, open to a website for buying diet pills Dexomine-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanEmail-Wells.jpg|An email from Principal Wells to Nathan (if Max reported Nathan) NathanEmail-Wells-ReadableText.jpg|Readable text version NathanBeachPhoto.jpg|A photo by Nathan of someone on the beach NathanBirdPhoto.jpg|A photo by Nathan of dead birds Nathan_photo.jpg|A photo by Nathan of an injured Pompidou (if Max threw a bone towards the road) Nathan-MaxPhoto.jpg|The photo of Max stolen by Nathan if she reported him to Principal Wells in Episode 1 NathanAltar.jpg|The items from Kate's shrine stolen by Nathan if she dies BurnerPhone.jpg|Max finds the burner phone hidden behind Nathan's couch Notes References